Strong Hero
Ability: 'Strength '''Hit Die: '''1d8 '''Action Points:'Strong heroes gain a number of action points equal to 5 + one-half their character level, rounded down, at 1st level and every time they attain a new level in this class. '''Class Skills: '''The Strong hero’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Climb (Str), Craft (structural) (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Jump (Str), Knowledge (current events, popular culture, streetwise, tactics) (Int), Profession (Wis), Read/Write Language (none), Repair (Int), Speak Language (none), and Swim (Str). Also, the starting occupation selected can provide additional class skills to choose from. '''Skill Points at 1st Level:(3 + Int modifier)x4. Skill Points at Each Additional Level: '3 + Int modifier. Starting Feats In addition to the two feats all characters get at 1st level, a Strong hero begins play with the Simple Weapons Proficiency feat. Class Features The following are class features of the Strong hero. Talents At 1st, 3rd, 5th, 7th, and 9th level, the Strong hero selects a talent from the following talent trees. Some trees have a set order that must be followed, while others provide a list to choose from. As long as the hero qualifies, he or she can select freely from any and all talent trees. No talent can be selected more than once unless expressly indicated. = Extreme Effort Talent Tree A Strong hero can push him or herself to make an extreme effort. The effort must relate either to a Strength check or a Strength-based skill check. You must decide to use this ability before making the check. '''Extreme Effort:'The effort requires a full-round action and provides a +2 bonus on the check. 'Improved Extreme Effort:'The effort requires a full-round action and provides a +2 bonus that stacks with the bonus provided by extreme effort (+4 total). 'Prerequisite:'Extreme effort. 'Advanced Extreme Effort:'The effort requires a full-round action and provides a +2 bonus that stacks with the bonuses provided by extreme effort and improved extreme effort (+6 total). 'Prerequisites:'Extreme effort, improved extreme effort. '''Ignore Hardness Talent Tree The Strong hero has an innate talent for finding weaknesses in objects. This allows a Strong hero to ignore some of an object’s hardness when making a melee attack to break it. Ignore Hardness:'''The Strong hero ignores 2 points of an object’s hardness. '''Improved Ignore Hardness: The Strong hero ignores 2 additional points of an object’s hardness (for a total of 4). 'Prerequisite:'Ignore hardness. 'Advanced Ignore Hardness:'The Strong hero ignores 2 additional points of an object’s hardness (for a total of 6). 'Prerequisites:'Ignore hardness, improved ignore hardness. Melee Smash Talent Tree The Strong hero has an innate talent that increases melee damage. 'Melee Smash: '''The Strong hero receives a +1 bonus on melee damage. '''Improved Melee Smash: '''The Strong hero receives an additional +1 bonus on melee damage (+2 total). '''Prerequisite:'Melee smash. 'Advanced Melee Smash:'The Strong hero receives an additional +1 bonus on melee damage (+3 total). 'Prerequisites:'Melee smash, improved melee smash. Bonus Feats At 2nd, 4th, 6th, 8th, and 10th level, the Strong hero gains a bonus feat. This feat must be selected from the following list, and the Strong hero must meet any prerequisites. Animal Affinity, Archaic Weapons Proficiency, Athletic, Blind-Fight, Brawl, Cleave, Combat Martial Arts, Combat Reflexes, Great Cleave, Improved Brawl, Improved Combat Martial Arts, Power Attack, Weapon Focus.